


Pull My Trigger, Let Me Blow Your Mind.

by That_Flemis_22



Series: Hosie - I Can't Live Without You. [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Begging, Blood Play, Bottom Josie Saltzman, Cute bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Josie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, Hosie, Hot Hybrid Sex (Vampire Diaries), Ice Play, Jealous Hope, Jealous Penelope, Jealous sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex, Smut, Sub Hope, Sub Josie, Top Hope, Top Penelope, Vampire Sex, bottom Hope, endless orgasm, extreme orgasm denial, sex spell, sex spells, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Flemis_22/pseuds/That_Flemis_22
Summary: Hope and Josie spend a week apart, and their reunion is quite hot.2º Chapter is a bonus Phosie one. Bc the world need more Phosie :p





	1. You Got Me Down On My Knees, Begging Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy =P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie spend a week apart, and their reunion is quite hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is a re-write of my first fic (Phosie - chapter 2) I hope you like it.  
> Good reading =p
> 
> (English is not my first language, so feel free to inform me of any mistakes.)

~ // ~

Hope was currently laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, while her mind was being flooded with thoughts of her absent girlfriend.  
  
Josie has gone to a week family trip, and Hope had gone back to New Orleans to spend the week with her own family while Josie was away.  
  
The tribrid was now back at school and Josie was due to arrive back today.  
  
It turns out that spending a week without her soulmate was more difficult than she had imagined.  
  
One week without her cares, her loving glances, seeing her face first thing in the morning, her kisses, her touches...  
  
And at this, she got lost in thoughts of Josie's touches, the way she could make Hope feel like she was in heaven, the way she knew exactly what to do to make her melt.  
  
The tribrid's body responded to her thoughts, heating up, tingling at the thought of Josie.  
  
And that's why, right now, Hope had her hand down her sleep shorts, her body yearning for the touch of her girlfriend.  
  
Her fingers teasing her nerves as she closed her eyes replaying images of her soulmate in her mind over and over again, imagining what Josie would do to her if she were there.  
  
She gasped softly as she slipped her fingers inside herself, rolling her hips against her hand wanting, needing more.  
  
She built up momentum moving faster desperately wishing it was Josie’s touch instead of her own.  
  
A little, barely audible, moan slipped through her lips as her fingers curled, her thoughts drifting back to the time Josie had her tied up in the bed.  
  
She was so caught up in the moment, that she didn't notice the door opening and Josie slipping inside.  
  
The brunette was ready to run into the arms of her girlfriend, but she got really distracted at the view she got, so she carefully closed the door behind her, quickly putting back the locking spell that she had shiphoned in order to get in, and leaned into it, watching the scene in front of her, feeling her own body heating up in response.  
  
After a few seconds, she got tired of just watching.  
  
"Oh, hello to you too babe." She said mischievously, making Hope snap out of her mind, her head shooting up at the direction of the door, alarmed, only too relax right away, after seeing her girlfriend standing there with a smirk adorning her lips.  
  
She felt her cheeks heating up with the embarrassment of being caught and stopped the movements of her hand down her pants.  
  
"I... I... I was... I missed you..." she admitted shyly.  
  
Josie used her vamp speed and moved so she was hovering over the Auburn haired girl, making her flinch slightly with surprise.  
  
"Don't stop on my account baby." Josie said seductively while placing her hand on top of Hope's one, encouraging her to continue to masturbate.  
  
Hope let out a cute little gasp, but complied almost instantly, pushing her fingers back inside herself and softly massaging her clit with her thumb.  
  
Josie smirked at Hope's pleased expression and leaned in to finally kiss her lips once again after a long week away from her.  
  
Once she felt Hope's breathing shortening, indicating she was close, she took Hope's hand away from between her legs, making her whine so adorably frustrated that Josie felt herself getting wet, and brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean.  
  
"Noooo..." Hope cried, needy. "Let me finish, please, I'm so close..." She whispered.  
  
Josie grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head before kissing her lips once again, slowly and full of lust.  
  
She pulled out, biting and dragging Hope's bottom lip along before she spoke.  
  
"Making you cum it's kind of my job, don't you think, my love?" She asked slyly.  
  
Hope only nodded enthusiastically, while her skin was gaining a pink tone.  
  
Josie backed away from her, standing at the edge of their bed "Strip for me baby, would you?" She said in a sexy voice.  
  
Hope felt herself blush, but complied quickly, getting rid of her cute pajamas.  
  
Josie gesture with her finger, telling Hope to come closer to her.  
  
The tribrid once again complied quickly and began to crawl towards her girlfriend, stopping when they were only inches apart.  
  
"Get on your knees for me, like a good girl, baby, please?" Josie said in a husky sexy voice that sent shivers down Hope's spine and made her blush intensely at being praised.  
  
So the tribrid did as she was told and stood on her knees, on top of the edge of the bed, and waited.  
  
"Good girl." Josie praised her again and smashed their lips together again.  
  
But as quickly as it started, it was over.  
  
Before Hope could understand what happened, Josie had moved behind her and her hands were exploring the tribrid's body.  
  
Hope let out a shaky little moan at the sudden touches but soon melted into it.  
  
She tried to do the same, longing for being able to touch Josie as well, but the brunette had other plans.  
  
She pinned Hope's hands behind her back and whispered a spell " _Incarcerus_ " making silk ropes appear out of thin air, tying themselves around Hope's wrists, binding them together, while an invisible force pinned her arms behind her back.  
  
Hope gasped at the action and whined for being restrained. "Baby, please... I want to touch you." She pleaded.  
  
"Not today baby..." Josie whispered into her ear, making her skin erupt with goosebumps.  
  
" _Accio_ " she said, and a full-length mirror was placed in front of them.  
  
"I want you to watch." Josie said to her, and she nodded her head obediently.  
  
Josie pressed their bodies together and began to play with Hope's nipples, making her moan softly.  
  
"Take your clothes off then, please. At least let me see you." She pleaded breathlessly.  
  
Josie thought it was fair, and used a quick spell to get rid of all her clothes.  
  
She quickly let on of her hands down and let her fingers play with Hope's wet folds, and then focused on her pulsing clit.  
  
Hope moaned deliciously when Josie began to properly touch her and unconsciously, slightly spread her legs apart.  
  
"Were you thinking about me earlier? When you were touching yourself?" Josie teased her.  
  
Hope shyly nodded her head "Uhum" she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Josie pushed, totally aware that Hope gets really shy at having to voice her sexual needs.  
  
But Josie thought Hope looked sooo hot when she got shy, so she would continue to push her to talk.  
  
Hope moaned quietly and lowered her head, in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.  
  
And obviously, that didn't pleased Josie.  
  
She squeezed Hope's boob hard in one hand, and stopped her motions on the girl's clit, making her whine adorably, clearly frustrated.  
  
"Noo! Please, don't stop..." Hope begged in a really hot, needy voice.  
  
"Tell me what you were thinking about and I'll keep going." Josie answered resolutely.  
  
Hope blushed deeply, but decided to give her girlfriend what she wanted, she met her eyes through the reflection of the mirror, and for a moment she lost herself in the sight of her naked body, hands tied behind her back, legs apart, with Josie behind her, holding one of her boobs in one hand while the other remained still, over her needy clit.  
  
The feeling of being completely vulnerable, exposed and out of control made her nervous, shy, made her feel weak, but in a good way, but above all, it was very exciting.  
  
That was the magic of having Josie as a soul mate. She could give her body and soul to her, knowing that she would be well cared for.  
  
Being able to trust someone to the point of letting yourself be completely powerless was the best thing in the world.  
  
She didn't have to worry about keeping the facade of being the big, powerful tribrid.  
  
Although she was a strong woman, it was nice to be 'weak' sometimes, and even better knowing that she had someone by her side who would never judge her, and would be there for anything she needed.  
  
That extended to sexual fantasies, but for some reason, she still gets extremely timid every time she wants to ask for something different.  
  
And Josie absolutely loved that.  
  
Surprisingly, Josie was the most open of both of them about her needs, which made Hope really proud, because she finally managed to get out of Lizzie's shadow and make herself be seen and heard.  
  
Fighting against the blush spreading across her skin, she looked into the brunette's eyes. "I... I was thinking of you, over me. While I was tied up beneath you."  
  
"Hmmm... And what was I doing?" Josie asked, while she smiled with satisfaction and started to play with the girl's clit again, making her let out a little moan.  
  
With Josie's touches back where she needed it, she couldn't help getting lost in the wonderful feeling her girlfriend's fingers gave her, but she found that it was harder to concentrate on talking.  
  
"Your... um... yo...your fingers were vibrating on me... and... and..." she couldn't finish, because her shyness overtook her.  
  
Her cheeks were on fire, and she tried to hide her face to prevent her from more embarrassment.  
  
This only made Josie more aroused, the feeling of being in power was intoxicating and she loved it.  
  
She loved to make Hope expose her fantasies, and she loved to realize them even more, there was nothing in this world that she loved more than to make her soul mate moan her name, and there was nothing like the smile she had after a good sex.  
  
It was the most beautiful sight in the whole world, her smile warmed her heart, stole the air from her lungs and made her stomach flutter.  
  
Even when it wasn't about sex, Hope's smile was majestic.  
  
And Josie would do anything just to see her smile.  
  
Would do anything to make her happy.  
  
But she also loved making Hope shy, it was such a stark contrast to the powerful girl that everyone saw, and she was thrilled to know that she was the only one who could make the most powerful person in the world, become completely helpless.  
  
"And what, my love? Um...?" She said seductively in her ear as she released the girl's boob and let her hand slide down, fitting two fingers inside Hope, making her moan timidly.  
  
"Yo... Your fingers inside me... making me cum until I beg you to stop." She finished, with her face burning with embarrassment, and little moans coming out of her mouth as Josie moved her fingers in and out of her at a frustratingly slow pace.  
  
Josie felt incredibly wet just from thinking about it.  
  
"Is that what you want, my love?" She whispered in the girl's ear as she buried her fingers as deep as she could inside her and bent them slightly, caressing a specific point inside her that she knew that drove her crazy.  
  
Hope moaned needly as she felt her legs weakening and her breathing quickening.  
  
"Uhum..." Hope admitted, nodding shyly and silently begging with her little eyes, completely surrendering herself to Josie.  
  
But Josie had other plans in mind. They hadn't seen each other in a few days, and she missed hearing Hope begging her.  
  
She pushed her fingers as deep as she could inside the girl and discreetly cast a spell to prevent her from reaching an orgasm.  
  
She was going to be trapped in that torturous but wonderful stage of an almost orgasm, her pleasure trapped on the very edge, but unable to fall over it, however, the pressure would keep increasing until she eventually would come to lose all of her senses.  
  
As discreet as Josie tried to be, Hope listened, and a shiver ran down her spine.  
  
Apparently, she wouldn't have her so desired orgasm that easily, Josie loved to play with her, loved to make her desperate.  
  
"Boo... Please don't do this to me." Hope pleaded.  
  
"But I love so much to make you beg, my love. I missed having you begging for me." Josie answered with a determined smile on her face, and Hope knew she wasn't going to change her mind. "You look so hot when you beg for me."  
  
Hope's answer was lost in her throat as Josie sped up the movement of her fingers, moving them in and out of her at super speed.  
  
After a few minutes of fucking her at super speed, Josie used another spell, this time to make her fingers vibrate.  
  
In the middle of the intense fucking, Hope felt Josie's fingers start vibrating inside her, and she couldn't hold the loud moan that came out of her mouth.  
  
Hope could feel the pressure building quickly inside her as her body began to tense up.  
  
"Please..." Hope cried, needy. "Jo... Please."  
  
Josie's response was to increase the power of the vibrations, making the girl let out a silent scream.  
  
Hope's pleasure hit its peak, but she couldn't fall over the edge. Her breathing became panted, her skin got a cute pink tint all over, eyes were closed shut, body shaking, and she felt her legs going limp.  
  
Josie upon feeling the girl's legs trembling, knew that she wouldn't be able to remain supporting her body for much longer, and decided to make it easier for her, casting another spell.  
  
" _Levicorpus_." Josie whispered, and Hope's body was lifted in the air, making her float just a tiny bit, but enough to release her from having to support her weight.  
  
Josie made her float just a little bit higher, so she could spread the girl's legs apart by her knees, mentally casting another spell ' _Imobilus_ ' to keep her legs wide open.  
  
Hope only had a few seconds to recover her senses before she felt Josie resume her previous touches, she tried to close her legs by impulse but found out they were enchanted to stay open.  
  
She shyly whined, feeling too exposed.  
  
After a few moments of more intense fucking, Josie took advantage of Hope's new position and with her free hand, she spread Hope's lips apart, exposing her hard clit, and pressed her vibrating fingers against it.  
  
Hope let out a delicious breathless cry at the new addition, making the pressure inside her build more and more at each second.  
  
Hope was ready to start begging for release when Josie suddenly pulled her fingers out of her, and soon after, felt something pressing against her ass and noticed that it started to lub itself.  
  
"Boo... No, please... Don't do this... I can't..." she tried to plead, realizing what was about to happen, but was interrupted by Josie's fangs grazing at her neck, stealing all the air from inside her lungs.  
  
Hope cried out deliciously when Josie started to push the vibrator inside her.  
  
Middle way inside it started vibrating intensely and she clenched around it, while a desperate moan escapes her throat.  
  
While one of Josie's hands tortured Hope's clit, the other began to fuck her little ass with the vibrator.  
  
Hope was on the edge of her orgasm for what felt like an eternity, unable to fall over the edge, losing all her senses.  
  
"Jo... Please please please." She begged, only to feel Josie's fingers leave her clit and enter her once again, still vibrating, and hitting her G-Spot over and over again.  
  
Josie was absolutely loving to have Hope squirming, an absolute and desperate mess, so, she sank her fingers as far as she could and bent them repeatedly in a gentle 'come here' movement, stimulating the point she knew to be the most sensitive within her.  
  
"Please..." She tried again, with tears glimmering in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Please... Please... Please... let me cum, please." She begged with the neediest voice and the most pleadingly face Josie has ever seen, making her own arousal to drip down her legs.  
  
Hope had tears running down her face while she desperately moaned "Please!"  
  
"Boo... Please! I'll do anything, please! Please let me cum!"  
  
"Anything?" Josie asked slyly.  
  
Hope nodded shyly, with her little eyes imploring her for release.  
  
Josie smiled mischievously. "Then beg me to stop."  
  
"Wh..what?" Hope moaned, looking like a confused puppy.  
  
Josie siphoned the spell out of Hope's pussy, and she orgasmed instantly, screaming, her body convulsing violently.  
  
In the middle of her climax, Josie whispered another spell " _Sensus Perpetuum_ " to make her orgasm last endlessly. Well, at least for as long as she wanted.  
  
That is... Well... Until Hope begged her to stop.  
  
Hope's mind was blown by the intense pleasure, when Josie finally let her fall over the edge, the orgasm tore through her body at the exact second the spell was siphoned from her.  
  
But she didn't expect it to last so long. And didn't expect Josie to continue to fuck her, with even more enthusiasm, plunging into both her holes, with both her fingers and the toy.  
  
She couldn't stop shaking, her muscles didn't stop spasming, the pleasure didn't stop increasing, and she couldn't stop moaning.  
  
Josie didn't seem satisfied though.  
  
She still wanted to make Hope scream, so she cast another spell " _Ascende Superius Animus_ " increasing Hope's senses, making her body impossibly more sensitive.  
  
Hope's moans got louder, her body shook harder, her breathing became short, sweat covered her skin, making her auburn hair stick to her face, her eyes closed tight, nose scrunched up adorably.  
  
Josie was in awe with her, Hope was perfect. Her moans weren't filthy or hysterical, instead, they were cute, shy, like she was trying to hold them back, but Josie knew exactly how to drag them out of her.  
  
"Nooo... Ba...be." Hope tried to say when her body became even more sensitive, and her now endless orgasm became almost 10 times stronger.  
  
Her clit was throbbing, like it was being electrocuted. She felt like her body was on fire. Her mind overloaded with pleasure.  
  
"Please... I... I can't... Oh god!" She moaned shaking her head, with tears gliding down her face.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to cum baby." Josie whispered into her ear and fucked her even harder. Loving the way Hope's pussy was clenching so strongly against her fingers.   
  
Hope whined while her body continued to spasm uncontrollably.  
  
"You look so hot like this..." Josie purred into her ear. "Cumming so hard under my touch, looking so wrecked, so ruined, such a cute, desperate mess. All for me."

Josie pushed the vibrator all the way inside Hope's ass, setting the intensity of the vibrations to the max, and left it inside her, then she gently pulled her girlfriend's body back a little bit, then removed her fingers and used her super speed to circle the bed and to climb on it, putting herself kneeling in front of the floating girl.

Hope gasped softly as Josie removed her fingers, but her relief didn't last long at all.

Josie appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye, pressing their boobs together in a attempt to give Hope's hard nipples a minimal friction as she slid her vibrating fingers back inside her, now having a more comfortable angle, she could bury them completely inside her girlfriend, and now, with three fingers she began to make the 'Come Here' motion more firmly, caressing the most sensitive spot inside Hope with more pressure.

"Boo... No, please..." Hope cried softly as she felt her soulmate's fingers enter her again, this time going even deeper, and let out a breathless squeal when Josie began a delicious caress inside her.  
  
The brunette smirked and using her free hand she pulled her girlfriend by the neck, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss, to which Hope wasn't able to properly respond.  
  
Josie pulled apart, looking deep into the glimmering, pleading, pair of blue eyes in front of her, while stroking her cheek with her thumb . "I missed you." She whispered.

"Missed making you a mess. Making love to you, missed having you all to myself, to do whatever I want with this perfect little body of yours." She said sweetly.  
  
"I... Mi... Missed you too." Hope said between moans. "Please... Stop..."  
  
Josie smiled lovingly at her, but made her fingers vibrate, even more, she pushed them deep inside her and pressed hard against her G-Spot, while her thumb did the same on her clit, making the girl whimper and hide her face in the crook of Josie's neck, panting hard.  
  
"Look at me baby" Josie said firmly yet lovingly.  
  
Hope obeyed after a few seconds, trying to focus her mind into moving, but the endless burning orgasm made that pretty impossible.  
  
"Whose is this? Is it mine? You're mine?" Josie asked her with vampire eyes staring into blue ones while she increased the pressure of her fingers against the girl's pleasure points.  
  
Hope's body trembled even more, a shiver went down her spine and a loud moan escaped her mouth.  
  
"It's yours..." She cried sheepishly "I'm yours, I'm all yours. Please!"  
  
Josie smiled pleased. "You're such a good girl booboo" she praised her, leaving the girl's face, she reached behind her, grabbing the vibrator to start fucking her again.  
  
Hope let out a breathless loud cry. She couldn't believe how long she was orgasming and Josie still wasn't done with her. She was starting to consider using her safe word.  
  
With tears in her eyes, she glanced at Josie's red orbs with pulsing veins adorning her face, making her look so much hotter.  
  
"Please please please..." She chanted over and over like a prayer.  
  
"Please what, my love?" Josie asked innocently while pumping the toy deep inside her.  
  
Hope tried to respond but the pleasure overtook her once more, leaving her an uncontrollable squirming moaning mess for a few more minutes.  
  
When she managed to come back to her senses (sort of) she was sobbing a little and her face had an unbelievable cute, desperate, begging expression.  
  
"Let me stop... Please let me stop... I can't... Please, no more..." She begged. "Stop fucking me, please boo... Please!"  
  
Josie's eyes returned to normal, she slowly removed the vibrator from her and made her fingers stop vibrating but kept them inside the girl, and her thumb was softly massaging her clit, making Hope whine quietly.  
  
"You want to stop cumming, my love?" Josie asked her, just to make her answer.  
  
Hope nodded her head weakly "Please... Let me stop." She pleaded, along with her gorgeous little pair of blue eyes, shining with tears, silently begging her.  
  
Josie sent her a loving glance and leaned in to kiss her again, while she siphoned the spell out of the girl's pussy.  
  
Feeling Hope sign into her mouth as her orgasm finally began to stop and her walls started to relax around her fingers.  
  
Relief started to wash over Hope's body as it finally stopped spasming and her breathing was slowly returning to normal.  
  
She couldn't believe what just happen. That was probably the best reunion ever, but her body definitely felt the effects of the incredible endless orgasm she had just gone through. She was completely exhausted.  
  
Josie left a sweet kiss on her cheek, removed her fingers and said " _Finite_ " lifting all the other spells she had cast.  
  
She picked Hope up, before she fell, securing her legs around her waist, and wrapping her arms around the girl's back and laid her carefully onto the bed.  
  
After they laid comfortably curled into each other, Josie meets her eyes "hey." She said softly.  
  
"Hey" Hope said and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"What a meeting huh?" Josie chuckled lightly "I know it was only a few days, but I've missed you so much..."  
  
"I've missed you too. So so so much." She whispered while laying her head onto Josie's chest.  
  
"You're okay baby? Did I over do it?" Josie asked, worried.  
  
Hope placed a feather kiss over Josie's heart "I'm perfect. Just tired... Don't worry, I loved every second of it." She said quietly, reassuring her soulmate. "Otherwise I would have used our safe word, you know that boo."   
  
Josie signed relieved and pulled the girl closer to her body. "I know. I just wanted to be sure." She said leaving a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you Hope."

"I love you too. _Always and Forever,_  
  
"Let's sleep, we can talk tomorrow, okay?" Josie said.  
  
"Okay" Hope whispered, already dozing off to sleep.

~ // ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What'd you guys think? It was better then the Phosie version? Which one you like it better? Has my writing improved? 
> 
> Let me know on the comments.
> 
> see ya!
> 
> Obs; I took inspiration from "Caught" by -PosieParkzman, to write the beginning of this.


	2. You Got Me Down On My Knees, Begging Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first fanfic related stuff i've ever wrote, and I'm not that proud of if, but you guys seemed to like it, so I won't delete it. Instead I've just changed it to be a Bonus for my Hosie Series. I rewrote this to fit in the series (Chapter 1)

Josie was coming back to her dorm room after the rehearsal for the literature play class she was having with Raf, she still didn't understand why they should have literature classes, not when they didn't have more important classes, like self-defense and offensive spells.

On her way back she couldn't stop thinking about the way Raf was acting towards her, didn't seem like him was just playing a character, he was actually hitting on her, but at the time she thought he was just acting a little bit much, and just went along, “flirting” with him. But now she felt guilty like she just cheated on her girlfriends and angry at the wolf, she was going to have a serious conversation with him. And suddenly she began to wonder if the girls had seen her with him, if so she would be a little bit in trouble at trying to explain herself, so she hurried back to her room.

Once she got there she was a little suspicious as she notices the silencing spell on the room, (perks of being a siphoner) slowly she removed the locking spell of the door and made her way inside only to find Hope and Penelope already in their undies, engaged in a heated make-out session, so much so that they didn't even notice her enter.

So she just stood there staring, and getting really turned on by the show she was getting, she still couldn't believe that the two most beautiful and powerful girls off the school were her girlfriends, she was so lost in her thoughts of how lucky she was that she didn't notice that the girls had stopped making out and were whispering something and then shared a wicked look at each other. That made Josie's heart speed up, they just looked at her with predatory eyes, making Josie shiver.

Penelope got up and slowly made her way to Josie, while seductively getting rid of the rest of her clothes. Grinning at the way Josie was biting her lip from seeing her naked body. “Hey, babe. We thought you weren't coming back to us, that rehearsal looked pretty intense” she said with a tone that made it clear that they had seen what happened with Raf. “Pen... it... It was not what you're thinking” Josie said while backing out until she hit the door behind her. Pen just kept getting closer and closer until their bodies were pressed together, and she whispered into her ear “Then what was that? Hum? Cause it seemed you were clearly flirting with him.” “Isn't that right wolfie?” she said out loud looking at Hope who had an amused smile on her face. "Indeed, it seemed like it, babe." Said Hope. At this Josie was pretty sure she was in deep trouble, she knew how her girls could be quite jealous sometimes, especially Hope, wolfs were very possessive and didn't like it one bit when someone tried to take what was hers. Penelope then looked back at Josie with a disappointed look, and said "But it's all right babe, we'll just have to remind you who do you belong to."

Josie blushed deep red at hearing that. She sends Hope a supplicant look, but the girl just shrugs and leaned back on the bed, while seductively kept watching the scene before her. Knowing too well that the brunette would love the punishment that she and Pen chose for her, and that made the famous Mikealson smirk appear on her face. 

Upon seeing that that damn smirk, Josie knew she was in for a treat. But she couldn't deny that she was getting wet just at the thought of what the girls would do to her. The way Penelope looked at her, with eyes full of lust and pure hunger, was enough to send chills down her spine. Before she could say anything else, she was being pressed against the door, and Penelope's lips were on hers, in a passionate kiss, that soon turned rough, and full of desire.

When they parted for air Penelope started to head back further into the room until she was standing close to their giant bed, looking amused by the sight of Josie breathless and flushed just standing there not knowing what to do.

Penelope gave her the sexiest look she could and gesture with her finger, telling her to follow. Josie was quick to comply and made her way towards her naked girlfriend.

"Strip" Penelope ordered once she was close enough. Josie blushed deeply but knew better than defy, and just did what she was told. Once she was naked Penelope shamelessly let her eyes roam the brunette's body, she still gets amazed at how beautiful Josie is. "God! you're beautiful!" she said before pushing her in for another kiss. Hands wandering down the brunette's body until they rested on her waist, pushing her even closer, the kiss getting even more intense by the second, and then suddenly Josie let's out a surprised moan as Pen slaps her ass and squeezes hard making the girl gasp, Pen smiles into the kiss before doing it again, harder, Josie moans louder this time, and Pen knows that Hope must be dripping wet by now, upon hearing Josie moan like that.

When they pull apart Josie chase her mouth, but it's stopped as Pen attacks her neck, kissing, biting, and Josie can do nothing but gasp and moan as Penelope leaves a trace of hickeys from her neck to her breasts, and when she suddenly stops her assaults, Josie can help the whine that leaves her, Penelope smiles wickedly at hearing that and turns to Hope "Babe, could you help me here please?" The auburn hair girl gives her a knowing look and starts whispering something.

"What was tha...?" Before Josie got to finish her question, she gasps at the feeling of her hands being pulled behind her back and being tied up around an invisible force. She looks lost at Penelope, and find her smirking at Hope "Thank you, my love". She then turns back to Josie with a wicked grin on her face. "Pen..?" she says with a pleading voice, surprise all over her. "Turn around" said the raven-haired girl, Josie looks at her pleading with her eyes, suddenly aware of her situation. Penelope only raises an eyebrow, and Josie conceives, turning around.

For a couple of seconds nothing happens, but for Josie feels like an eternity, and then she feels a hot breath against her neck, making her own breath hitch, and then kisses coming up her neck, until she hears Penelope whispering in her ear with a sultry tone "You've been a bad girl my love, and you know what happens to bad girls right?" Josie freezes, for a couple of seconds she forgets how to breathe, she feels herself heating up, too embarrassed to reply, and then she feels soft breasts being pressed on her back, and hands wandering around her body, making even harder to concentrate. "Right?" Penelope asks again cupping Josie's boobs her hands, making the girl squirm under her touch. "Babe, please.. it.. it wasn't like that." Josie pleaded. "I didn't realize what he was doing, I thought he was just messing around, and I just followed along." She said breathless, and then she is filled with surprise as a slight pain and pleasure spread across her center, as Penelope has just slapped her mound, hitting her clit, and started to draw tight circles around the bundle of nerves, making a low moan escape Josie's throat.

"You'll have time to explain later Jojo, but right now I made you a question" Penelope said in a low voice next to Josie's ear, while she began to play with her nipples. Josie whimpers, and nod her head to say that she understands what's going to happen. But Penelope isn't buying it "Use your words" she says biting the lobe of her ear. Josie is getting frustrated, all this is making her more and more aroused, and embarrassed, but she wants to feel Penelope touch her properly so much that she gives in "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flirted with him." Penelope stops her touches on the taller girl's clit, and Josie whines at the loss of contact. "That is not what I asked." Penelope says slapping her clit again. Josie cries and finally gives the raven-haired girl the answer she wants. "Bad girls gets punished." She says embarrassed, looking down at the floor, trying to hide her face, that she was pretty sure was at the color of a tomato.

Penelope grins wickedly and turns back Hope, gesturing for her to come join in. The shorter girl gets up and makes her way to Josie, getting rid of the rest of her own clothing at super speed on the way, pressing her now bare chest against Josie's soft boobs, surprising the brunette at the sudden appearance. But it doesn't last long, and the shorter girl quickly leans on her tiptoes to capture the taller's lips with her own, while Penelope resumed her previous assaults on Josie's neck, pinching her nipples and circling her clit, making the girl moan loud with the amount of attention she was getting. 

Hope then goes to the other side of her neck leaving a ton of purple marks, marking her. And then she goes down taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking it. Making Josie let out a breathless moan. "If this is what I get by flirting with another person than I'm not sure if I regret it." Josie said with a rasp voice. The girls immediately stop what they were doing and look at each other, identical smirks on their faces, and back down a bit. Leaving Josie struggling to keep on her feet, for her legs seemed to have turned into jelly, and she instantly regrets what she just said when she sees Hope's eyes glowing in front of her, with a mischievous smile on her lips. "Ow is that so?" She asks grinning.

Josie tries to back away but she just hits Penelope who was standing right behind her. She then grips Josie's hips with force, making the girl's breath hitch in her throat. A Slightly panic expression goes on Josie's face when she hears Hope in a low, seductive voice. "You should know better than to challenge us, love." Then she raises her hand and a book comes flying to her.

Josie's eyes widen and panic start to flow within her, as she recognizes that book. Hope looks at Penelope, who has a large smile on her face, and nod's for Hope, telling her to go on.

"You know.. My aunt Freya gave me this book full of sex spells, as a present when I told her I was dating. Remember babe?" Hope asks the brunette girl as she gives her a serious look, with her golden eyes.

That look sends a shock wave through Josie's body, making her shiver from head to toe. She just looks deep into golden eyes and nods pleadingly. Hope just hum amused as she opens the book and starts whispering the first spell. " _ascende superius animus_ " Josie doesn't need to know which spell she used, because she felt the effects take place right away. Every touch on her body felt much stronger, like her senses were amplified up to 10 times. Her body began to tremble just from the feeling of Penelope's breasts pressed against her back. (Oh no!" She thought.) " _levicorpus_ " She was pretty sure that was a Harry Potter spell, but it worked nonetheless, her body was being lifted in the air, just a tiny bit.

Penelope let her hands down, caressing the inside's of Josie's thighs innocently, making the girl shiver. After a couple of seconds, she grabbed the brunette's thighs from behind pulling up and spreading her legs wide open as far as they could go without making Josie uncomfortable, and hold them like that while Hope quickly whispered " _Imobilus_ " Only when she felt Josie pant, that she let go of her grip and hummed pleased while tracing her fingertips up and down along her thighs, now stuck like that, causing an adorable whine to leave the floating girl.

Josie's skin burns bright red once her legs were spread apart, but the bigger surprise came when Hope enchanted them to stay stuck that way. She was suspended in the air with her legs spread wide open and her hands tied up behind her back by magic. Unable to move, with her intimate parts on full display for the two girls she loves the most in this world. She was sure she never felt so exposed and embarrassed in her entire life. 

She looked like a confused puppy, Hope thought, and then she leaned in and kissed her again with such passion and lust, that Josie was struggling to focus, her mind too focused on the incredible pleasure, she kept moaning into the kiss, until she felt hands on her body again. Penelope was hugging her from behind, slowly making her way to where she knew Josie needed her the most, when she finally got there, she began kissing her neck again, while she let her hands wander around the brunette's thighs, making her bucked up her hips and try to close her legs, letting a breathless whine as she remembered they were stuck.

She caressed the surroundings of Josie's core but did not touch her there yet. This was a punishment after all. Josie then broke the kiss, panting heavily, "Penny, Please..." Josie pleaded. "Please what babe?" Penelope whispered in her ear and bit her lobe. Josie was getting desperate "Please babe... please touch me." She begged. "Only because you asked so nicely." Said Penelope as she finally let her hands reach Josie's wet folds, playing with her lips, and coming up to her clit, massaging it.

Since Josie couldn't move, she just stood there, completely submissive, and in the full mercy of the two girls. Hope then whispered something else, but she didn't see what happened because the auburn-haired girl started trailing kisses down her chest, grabbing a nipple in her mouth once again. What Josie didn't seen was that Hope had summoned a bowl full of ice cubes, and while she was kissing and biting Josie's breast, she began to slide the ice cube along the brunette's stomach.

Josie "jumped" at the sudden cold feeling against her skin, letting out a shaky groan, as the ice ran along her stomach, up to her breast's, circled around her nipple, sending waves of pleasure and pain through her body. It felt so good, she wished she could stay at that moment forever. If only she knew... She hummed happily as the cube went down on her belly again, but panted in surprise when it didn't stop. Penelope switched tasks with Hope, and let go the brunette's clit, making an adorable whine leave her mouth. She then grabbed another ice cube and resumed what Hope was doing, gliding the ice along her body. She then turns Josie's head little, so she could kiss her again. In the meantime Hope was leaving open mouth kisses down her body, slowly reaching her final destination. Finally getting to taste her sweet juices, letting out a moan of her own as she ate her out while bringing the ice cube to the girl's clit.

Josie nearly jump's out of her skin, moaning loud, as she felt the cold touch on her most sensitive spot as Hope was eating her out with vigor, her tongue thrusting inside her, deeper and deeper, until she found that spot that she knew it would make Josie crazy, and she kept hitting it over and over leaving Josie just a quivering moaning mess in between the girls. "Oh god! Hope!" She moaned over and over like a prayer.

Josie felt the pressure build inside her, and she was desperate for a release, but she knew better than just give in. Just when she was sure she couldn't take it anymore, Hope shoved the ice cube inside of her. She screamed in shock and pleasure, as Hope just continued to work on her clit with her tongue, flickering faster than any human could. "Hope... Babe, ple.. please!" she moaned, "Please take it off." She begged. "No. keep it inside until it melts." She loved the face Josie was making. It made her so turned on that she could cum just from staring at her, just listening to the dirty noises she was making, she was so adorably sexy! "If you push it out we'll stop. Got it?" She said seriously with her eyes glowing intensely. Josie only nodded in defeat. The girls loved that. Hope then added two fingers inside her, thrusting them at super speed. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer.

But that was it, she was about to explode, it was too much. "Please, please, please... fuck.. oh... ba.. babes, please." it was all she could say. "I need to... I need.. oh god! Please!" She begged. The two girls shared looks and smiled at each other, Hope was the one who said it "You've been such a good girl baby. Come for us." At that Josie instantly let go. She was shaking violently from the powerful orgasm, due to the enhanced senses, it rocked her body in a mind-blowing orgasm. Hope slowly kept thrusting her fingers inside her until she relaxed from her high, and only then pulling them out, and offering them to Penelope, who gladly licked them clean, moaning at the delicious taste.

Josie's mind is clouded by the intense orgasm, and she gets lost in thought of how she got here. She thought that she was just going to a boring rehearsal, but without she even noticing she was "flirting" with her partner, and her girlfriends saw her. And now she was suspended in the air completely powerless before her two beautiful and pretty possessive girlfriends, and despite being tortured, in the best way possible, she was loving it. She knew that if she wanted them to stop, all she had to do was say their safe word. But she was enjoying too much for that. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the two girls exchange looks and whispering to each other. Until it was too late.

Hope looked at Penelope "Should we make sure she never does that again?" She quietly asks the raven-haired girl while summoning a small butt plug, and giving her a questioning look. The girl looks back at her, grinning, and simply nods and takes the plug in her hands while Hope starts casting a few more little spells to make the experience the most enjoyable as possible. And although they were punishing her for flirting with someone else, they weren't really mad at her. And obviously didn't want to harm or do nothing that the brunette wouldn't secretly enjoy. So Hope made all the preparing and then cast one more spell, this time on herself and Penelope. A pretty interesting one, then the two girls both let out a small low moan as they felt their clits grow and turn into cocks. With one last look, Hope nodded for Penelope to continue. Grinning with excitement for what was about to happen.

Penelope gently places the plug on the brunette's little asshole, finding it already nicely lubed, thanks to Hope. And slowly pushes against the ring of muscle, amused by the surprised cry Josie let's out, only now realizing what is happening.

"What...? Penny.. wait, please!... babe please... please not there.. please don't.. no... no... ohhh" She cries in panic feeling the plug slowly enter her most private hole. "Shhh, relax baby, you'll feel good, I promise." Penelope soothes her. Josie shakes her head a little "Please.." She pleads with her eyes glimmering with tears, but before she realizes, the plug is being sucked completely inside her, causing a little panted moan leaves her lips. She softly sighs feeling herself closing around the small ring of the plug, now fully buried inside her. And after the initial shock, she finds it pretty pleasing, realizing it didn't hurt like she thought it would. Hope must have done something for that, and unconsciously she smiles at her.

When the plug starts vibrating inside her, she moans loudly, lowering her head and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to hide her embarrassment, but it gets really complicated as Penelope once again start playing with her already sensitive clit, and pinches her hard nipple, twisting a little, dragging a shaky panted moan from the girl's lips, while she arches her back. She can no longer think straight, her mind lost in the deafening pleasure 

She only opens her eyes when she suddenly feels something hot and thick against her entrance, teasing her. Quickly she glances down, and only then she notices the dick that has formed from Hope's clit. And she wiggles her hips in an attempt to get it off her "Babe!" She squeaks when she feels Hope Slowly pushing it inside her, and she can't take it, it's too much, she feels like she is about to explode with so much input "Babe.. no, please! Please, it's too much. I can't take it" She cries out. Hope just smirks, and pull their lips together again, in a soft kiss, to try to calm the girl down a bit, while she began thrusting in and out of her slowly, giving her time to adjust to the new intrusion. She then pulls back and looks into brown eyes, letting her owns glow bright gold.

"But we thought that you were enjoying the attention babe." Hope said with a firm yet soft voice. "You're ours baby, this is where you belong, right here in between us, being fucked by us, moaning to us." Penelope says. "Do you understand baby?" Hope softly completes. Josie is unable to say anything at the moment, so she quickly glances at Penelope and looks straight into Hope's eyes before nodding her head, accepting her defeat. After all, it wasn't that bad, right?

The two girls now pleased with Josie's submission, exchanged a loving look at each other. While brushing her thumb tenderly against Josie's cheek, Hope softly asked "You do remember our safe word right my love?" She waited until Josie once again nodded her head. "Yes". Now that she made sure to reassure her girlfriend about their safe word, and that they would stop immediately anytime she wanted. They could continue.

Penelope slowly pulled the plug out of Josie, who moaned softly at being stretched again. "I'm gonna enter you now okay?" Penelope said in her ear. "Babe... please." Josie tried to beg. "I'll go slow okay?" Penelope soothed. "Okay.." Said the brunette whilst nodding weakly once again. Penelope then positioned the tip of her cock against Josie's back door, and carefully pushed inside of her, making the girl let out a groan. She continued pushing slowly until she was completely buried inside her.

Penelope stood still inside the girl for a few moments to give her time to adjust and then started thrusting in and out of her. She wonders how long it will take for Josie to realize that she can't cum. She smiles wildly at that thought.

Josie's hips jerks violently at the feeling of two cocks deep inside her, panting hard, feeling so incredibly filled, moaning the girls' name's like the most sacred prayer "Oh my god! oh god! .. fuck.. fuck... please.. slower, please, I can't take it. I can't ... oh. Penny.." She begs. A single teardrop from her eye. "Please... ple.. Please, it's too much." Penelope stops her thrusts but remain buried inside the whimpering girl, but don't stop the assaults on her clit. Hope keeps the slow and sensual thrusts inside her pussy, while softly wipes the tear off her face "Who do you belong to baby?" Hope asks gently while caressing Josie's cheeks, and Penelope start whispering soft reassures in her ear. 

"To you..." She cries when Penelope squeezes her boob hard. "to... the both of you.. Please .." Josie pleads. Hope just gives a wicked smile, and lift one finger up, and cast another spell, her finger start to glow red. And Josie's cries in anticipation, knowing from that smile, Hope was up to no good. "No.. babe, please... please, no more.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please.." She begs with new tears glimmering in her eyes. And her suspicions were confirmed to be true, when Hope whisked away Penelope's hand from her clit, and spread her lips wide open, giving her a clear view of her target. Hope then presses her glowing finger against Josie's clit. Making the girl let out a hysterical scream, feeling her clit vibrating impossibly fast, and sending waves of pure bliss into her soul.

At this she finally realizes that from the amount of input she was receiving, she should have cum, at least 10 times already, but the tension inside her just keeps growing and growing, and now realize that she was desperate. More desperate than she ever was in her whole life. The unbelievable tension torturing her so intensely. "I...I can't cum." she whimpers while looking at Hope's eyes, begging. Knowing that she had must cast a spell that prevented her from falling over the edge.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she breathes out, "It won't ever happen again. Please... Please. I.. I.. need.. to.. cum. Please.." she begs desperately. Hope looks at her one again, but this time her eyes are glowing an intense red, and dark veins start to pulse under her eyes. Making Josie tremble, even more, knowing the mindblowing pleasure that comes when Hope bites her. "Please.. please, babe.. I'm begging you.. oh god! Please... let me cum... Please!" Josie begs while tears run down her cheeks. Hope wipes them again and asks with the most loving and soft voice she can manage. "Can I bite you, my love?" Josie frantically nods with the sexiest, hot, begging, pleading face Hope has ever seen. "Yes.. yes.. babe.. please." Hope looks at her with pure love in her eyes as she nods, and leans to Josie's neck, quickly casting the counter spell, and sinking her fangs into the girl's neck, moaning in pure ecstasy as the delicious blood floods her mouth. She feels her own orgasm trying to break through her, but she holds it for a little longer.

The second that Hope's fangs sunk into her neck, Josie comes undone, every cell in her body vibrating with pure ecstasy, as her whole body shakes uncontrollably, with the most powerful, breathtaking, mind-blowing, and longest orgasm she ever had in her life. It seems to last minutes. Minutes of the most amazing, delicious and blissful feeling she had ever felt.

The felling of Josie's walls tightening up around the girl's dicks/clit's, who were still buried inside both her holes, also sent them over the edge on the same intense orgasm Josie was getting. As it turns out, one of Hope's many spells, was one that linked their orgasms.

When Hope pulled out her fangs from Josie's neck, the three girls were panting heavily, trying to come down from their high. Once their breathing started to even out, the girls carefully pulled out of inside Josie. She instantly missed the way they filled her. Each girl took their time kissing the brunette while she calmed down. Josie then looked at both of them, with guilt in her eyes as she whispered exhausted "I'm so sorry my loves, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. You have my word." Both girls looked loving at her and said it at the same time. "We forgive you, babe."

"But we weren't really mad at you" Hope continues. "Yeah.. we just needed a reason to use that sex spells book, and.. you know, making you a little cute moaning mess." Penelope completes, leaving sweet kisses on the girl's shoulders. Josie smiles weakly at them "Oh, thank god!" She says with a deep sign of relief " I should be mad now, but, wow... that was so unbelievable!" She sighs in awe. "Honey.. you're Goddamn right. That was awesome." Penelope said.

Before Josie could ask Hope to release her from the spells, She quickly and without any warning whatsoever, shoved one finger deep inside her pussy once again, and pressed her palm against her mound. Making Josie scream again, as she was very very very sensitive "Babe?!!" She cried out loud, both from surprise and pain, because she was really sore and her clit was swollen. Hope looked at her, eyes flashing golden for just a second. "Just making sure you've got the message." She said with a little smirk.

Josie couldn't believe Hope was still not done with her. But she was pretty sure it couldn't be worse than what she had already done. But that didn't make it any easier, she was so sensitive that it was almost painful. "What do you mean?" Josie asked, scared, shaking her hips, trying to get that hand off her. Hope just cast one last spell under her breath.

Josie waited painfully for a few seconds, still doubting if Hope had anything to top her previous actions, but she realized she was wrong the second she felt it begin. "Oh god! Hope! no no...Oh my god! no no please.." She cried, arching her back as her hips spawned almost immediately.

Using her magic, Hope took control of the liquid cum inside Josie's pussy and began swirling them around inside her, creating a miniature whirlpool in her that hit every sensitive spot she had simultaneously. To make it worse, the moment she came, her fresh orgasmic fluids joined the whirlpool, making it bigger and faster, trigger another orgasm, which joined and spin faster and created another, then another.

Within seconds Josie was being subjected to one constant burning orgasm, her pussy feeling like it’s on fire as her body shook violently against Hope’s hand. She tried to scream but she could barely breathe. Occasionally she was able to muster a brief word or phrase, but between them, she just wanted to cry. "St...Stop! Hope...oh... Please! Oh god...stop! Ple...Please, stop" She begged with her whole being.

"This belongs to who?" Hope asked her, while gripping hard at her pussy. Enjoying the sight of her squirming, powerless in her hand.

"Please...ple...I...I can’t...fuck...Babe..please.. I'm be.. Begging.. you. please stop." She cried in between moanings and cries. "Who can touch you like this? Who can make you cum this hard so many times? To whom this beautiful pussy belongs?" Hope asked in a low voice. "Babe..." she tried. And then she focused all of her energy, to try and form a full sentence, but was the hardest thing she has done. Her mind just wasn't working anymore. "You... I belong to you.. to the.. bo.. both of you. I'm yours only." She cried, desperate. "I'm your... please.. I'm all yours... my pussy belongs... only to you.. Please babe.. Stop.. I'm yours, I'm yours.. only yours.. please."

Hope now satisfied by the girl's confession, and, in complete awe, that she still was able to even speak, halted the tiny maelstrom raging inside her girlfriend, releasing her from her torment. She sighs deeply as it was finally over, tears in her eyes as she panted hard.

"Good girl." Hope soothed her softly and whispered " _finite incantatem"_ Canceling all the spells she had cast. Josie now finally free of her bounds, just fell onto Hope's arms, as she led her to the bed, and laid her down gently. Penelope came to rest at one side of her, as Hope went to the other. "I'm sorry my love." Hope said with guilty in her voice, seeing how exhausted her love was. "I got too carried away, I'm so sorry babe." Hope let out a small whimper, and she let her fangs come down once more and bit into her own wrist and offered to Josie to Drink. "Babe, drink, please. You must be really sore. Let me heal you."

Josie was beyond exhausted, and she didn't know how she was still awake. But she couldn't stop herself for smiling sweetly at Hope's worried gaze. Although it was pure bliss torture, she knew that Hope would never hurt her on purpose. And she couldn't deny that it was the best sex she ever had. So she gladly drank Hope's blood, immediately feeling better, and smiling again when she saw the worried gaze leave Hope's face.

"I'm so sorry again my love, I had no idea that spell was so strong. Please forgive me." Hope apologized again looking deep into Josie's eyes, showing that she was being completely honest. Josie just leaned to her side and gave Hope a quick sweet kiss, and turned around and did the same to Penelope. "It's all right, I think I deserved it. And I can't say that I didn't love it. It was pretty torturous sometimes, but it was the best kind of torture I could receive so." Hope sighs relieved. "But a little warning next time would be nice." She let out a small chuckle. Signing deeply as she was starting to pass out, Hope placed Josie's head over her chest and pulled her body closer cuddling her, while Penelope did the same thing from behind, throwing one arm around her waist, until they were nicely pressed against each other. 

Hope softly played with the brunette's hair and said "Rest now babe. Let my heartbeat guide you to the dreamlands, knowing that my heart beats only for the two of you. That I'm all yours, heart and soul. _Always and Forever_ ." she felt Josie relax and melt into the embrace of the loves of her life, feeling totally safe, calm, warm and loved. "I love you." the three of them said it at the same time. " _Always and Forever_ ." Hope said it again. Leaving the two girl's feeling so incredibly loved, knowing too well the meaning behind those words. Hope's most sacred vow. They knew that their love was going to last. _Always and forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts down below. This was pretty hard to do, and i would deeply appreciate some feedback.
> 
> The whirlpool part i took from a Percabeth fic, called "Love Underwater " by Multiverse05, so please check it out.
> 
> (Title is from 'Blow' by Ed Sheeran.)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts down below.  
> Thanks for reading =D


End file.
